Jess gets it good
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: We all know how Jessica Stanley is like head over heels for Edward Cullen just like every one else. Edward is getting sick of reading nasty perverted thoughts, and decides its time for payback. He asks Jasper and Emmett for help and OFCOURSE they do! how
1. Dodge Ball

**Summary: We all know how Jessica Stanley is like head over heels for Edward Cullen just like every one else. Edward is getting sick of reading nasty perverted thoughts, and decides its time for payback. He asks Jasper and Emmett for help and OFCOURSE they do!!! (how can you say no to a snarling, growling, shouting, over-reacting because you just wrecked his shiny silver Volvo Edward?) you simply can't. What will happen to poor little Jessica. Will Bella be mad? **

**Disclaimer: **_**Friend: What happened!?**_

_**Me: I got attacked by a mountain lion! **_

_**Friend: *gasp*! How!?**_

_**Me: well I was out, getting hungry, And I thought well Edward likes mountain Lion, maybe I should try it.**_

_**Friend: *mouth drops open* What?**_

_**Me: I tried to suck it's blood but it fought back.**_

_**Friend: are u okay?**_

_**Me: oh yeah I'm fine! I even got some for Edward!**_

_**Friend: freak…..**_

_**Me: I still don't own twilight…….**_

**Edward's POV:**

I was in Gym Class talking with Emmett when the one and only Jessica Stanley walks into the gym. The first thing she thinks is, _OME!! He is looking at me……. Probably wanting me so bad he can barely stand still. I wonder if he wouldn't mind meeting me in the janitors closet……._ I shivered at her little fantasy. "What does OME stand for? I asked accidentally out loud. Emmett fought back laughter and was thinking, _I love you Edward…… you big sexy thang, _and then he winked at me. "Ew" I said disgusted at his thoughts.

He laughed his loud booming laugh, "Oh come on baby, you know you want me." I rolled my eyes and played along. Let Emmett have his fun. "Oh yeah I want you bad." I said a little too loud. When Jessica looked over here and attempted to flirt with me. She winked and smiled and waved. And I gagged and flipped her off. She laughed and thought, _aww he has such a temper. He is so cute when he does that! _I rolled my eyes and went to talking to Emmett.

"Haha bro, That Jessica girl has got it bad." Emmett laughed. "Tell me about it" I said. "We should totally prank her!" Emmett said with the little hope in his eyes. Usually I would turn down the prank offer before he even got the idea out. But this time I would join in on the fun. "You know what Emmett I'm in." I laughed as he started jumping up and down, screaming. **(A/N: haha imagine it, I huge Emmett jumping up and down screaming like a girl!) **

"Emmitt people are staring." I stated. He turned around and blew kisses to his "Admirers" People were giggling and laughing. _He is so gay. _-everyone in the gym. I chuckled at my over excited brother. "Come on Emmett let's make up a plan."

He turned around reluctantly. And we went to listen to what were going to do today. "Alright today we are playing Dodge Ball! Boys Vs. Girls" Said Coach Michael. _Hell yeah! _of course that was Emmett. "Aw! Come on that's not fair! They have the Cullen's!" The girl's Whined. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah make it fair!" shouted the girls.

"Yeah Coach Michael, I say we let Edward play with them!" Emmett laughed. I heard all the girls' hearts speed up and they all gasped. "Please!" I heard a loud chorus of begging. "Fine Edward go play with the girls." Commanded Coach Michael. My mouth dropped open. "What?" I questioned. "You heard me go play with the girls, we have to make this fair." I ground my teeth together and walked over there.

They all rushed up to me Saying how glad they are that I agreed, and then they hugged me. "Edward your freezing cold!" Gasped about half the girls who touched my skin. "Are you sick? Don't you have a jacket?" They all questioned. I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine" I gritted through my teeth. "Are you sure?" Jessica asked me.

I felt like punching her. "Yes!" I shouted. They all back away. One actually ran screaming. I laughed at the only smart one. We all lined up. Waiting for the whistle. I knew that I would probably be the only one playing. It wouldn't bother me the reason the boys' had a chance was because of Emmett and I was way faster, then a ball going 70 mph at me.

The whistle blew and I ran and got four balls. Emmett had the other three. I smirked, and he laughed. All the girls were on the wall talking and trying not to get hit. I moved out of Emmett's way before he even threw the ball. He accidentally hit Angela. She screamed and ran to the bench. That's when all the girls decided it was safer to follow my every move.

I gritted my teeth, and started throwing the balls at the opposite team, hitting Eric, Ben, and Thomas. They literally stomped off the floor. "COME ON BABY BROTHER! THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? BRING IT ON!" Guess who that was? I took the challenge and Threw five balls at one at him. "OH YOU MISSED! WHAT NOW?" He shouted at me. I laughed and threw the ball I had hidden behind my back. And it nailed him in the face. "OH YEAH! YOU WERE SAYING? YOU ARE THE LOSER!" I shouted at him. The other players stared at me in shock. They never seen me act that way because of a dodge ball game. Emmett stomped off the floor to go sit down.

There were eight people left on the floor. And I was the only one left on our team. I smirked knowing I would win. The idiots threw ALL the balls at me. Not one even came close to hitting me. They all backed away scared to death as I held all seven and threw them all at once hitting the remaining players. And our team had won. The girls came running up to me and tried to lift me up, but couldn't even budge me. I laughed at the pathetic attempts. They finally gave up and decided to just pat me on the back. I would of been happier if they backed away in fear.


	2. Jasper's going to hell

**Well this is chapter 2!!! I should make you wait until tomorrow, I mean two chapters in one day. Yes I know im being EXTRA generous. =] enjoy it. Okay well I have three reviews so far!! So I want to say thanks for reviewing! To**

**Apollymi great-destroyer**

**Reader13lovesbooks**

**squody3015**

**iloveJasper86**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT!!! Or any of the characters. =[ **

**Edward's POV**

When I got home Alice was jumping up and down, and Emmett joined her. Of course the physic knew what was happening. She had a vision, that were going to prank Jessica, good maybe she could help us come up with a plan. "Oh Edward" she said my name to make it sound longer. Yep she knew something all right. "What is it Alice?" 

She did that I know something you don't want me to know grin. "I had a vision that you were going to prank Jessica Stanley" She said. "And?" I asked getting annoyed. "I'm helping too!" Emmett cheered. "Yes I know that too." She gloated. "good help us come up with a good plan." I said getting really annoyed. "I already have a plan!" Emmett shouts! "That's what my vision was.", Alice told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted. "Because I was mad at you. You got me out in Dodge Ball." Emmett said. "Oh well, gee theirs a reason!" I said in a very sarcastic tone. "I didn't think you would agree, but I'm glad you understand." Emmett said smiling, at his brother's understanding. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. 

"Shut up! Listen!" Alice yelled. _Edward I know your listening so SHUT UP!! _I elbowed Emmett in the ribs so he would listen. It didn't hurt him, but he shut up. "okay now that you are both listening, I want to discuss the plan. Emmett you came up with it so I want you to explain it to Edward." She said acting like a General. 

Emmett told me the plan, and we got Jasper to help. "You can't tell Bella about it, either." Alice told me. "Why not!?" I asked-shouted. "Because when Bella catches you two, she will be so mad and you can tell her it was Jessica who did it. You know how Bella gets when she messes with you." Alice Laughed. She had a point. It would be hilarious to watch Bella beat up Jessica. 

"okay deal, it will be worth it." I said smirking. "This is going to be the best prank ever! She wont even see it coming!" Jasper shouted. And we instantly felt a wave of excitement go through the whole room. I couldn't help myself. None of us could really. I started jumping up and down, smiling like an idiot. Then Jasper sent of an even more strengthen excitement, with hyper-ness! Jasper was going to pay! By now I was jumping up and down smiling, and singing random songs. 

"You get the best of both worlds!" I started. Jasper got amused and guess what? A wave of amusement, excitement, AND hyper-ness was sent out, directed only to me! "I'm bringing sexy back." I started when they all broke down into fits of laughter. And I heard a different laugh this time. A laugh that sent my dead heart racing. Bella! I wanted to stop but couldn't. Freaking Jasper! I swear I'll kill him! Then Alice came down with a video camera! I would kill her too. "Strengthen the emotions JASPER! He's fighting it!" Alice shouted. Yep he strengthened it alright. I was now running vampire speed around the house, shouting, "YOU CANT CATCH ME!" 

Bella was loving this. "JASPER PLEASE!" I begged. "sorry but and Emmett and Rosalie haven't seen the show yet. "NO!" I roared. But he sent out all the emotions he did before and I was a ballerina now. "Oh! Look at the pretty ballerina! Emmett go toss him up!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett laughed and caught mid jump. And threw me up. I hated this so fucking much!

"Okay, okay! That enough!" I shouted. But they all disagreed. About maybe an hour and a half later Alice ran out of tape. "Okay we can stop now I got it all." She said smiling then ran up to her room to hide it. "Bella when did you walk in?" I asked completely embarrassed. "When you was bringing sexy." She said falling down from laughing so hard. And everyone burst out into yet another fit of laughter. 

I had a plan of my own, for my dearest brother Jasper. "JASPER RUN!" Alice shouted in concern. 

**I know it's small but I thought this chapter was a good idea. Edward acting like an idiot I thought it would be funny. =] please read and review! **


	3. Bella plays Edward

**Well I got seven reviews so far! Apparently I did a good a job on chapter 2 =] Thanks for reviewing!! It actually proves that you are reading my story. Which is makes me so motivated to write more! Well here is Chapter three!! ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**_** Edward: *looks under his eyelashes* please……**_

_**Me: *mouth hanging open and drooling* I do not own twilight……**_

_**Edward: *smiles* VICTORY!**_

_**Me: that's just rude.**_

_**Edward: okay I wont do it again.**_

_**Me: never mind I change my mind! **_

_**Edward: smirks. **_

**Edward's POV**

It was night time and tonight was the night that we start the prank. I decided to get ready. Jasper was coming with me to hide in her house to control my emotions so I wouldn't bust out laughing right then and there. Emmett was setting it up.

"Emmett! Call Jessica!" I shouted running vamp. Speed down the stairs. He skipped to the phone and dialed the number.

**Emmett's POV**

Oh this is going to be good. I dialed the numbers and she picked up in two rings. "Hello?" she answered hoping it would be Edward. "Jessica?" I asked disguising my voice as Edward's that wasn't apart of the plan but I thought I would get her hopes up.

She was fooled, "EDWARD!"

"No, it's Emmett" I said trying to hold back laughter. Jasper sent a wave of remorse directly at me. I thanked him silently.

"Oh, what do you want?" She snapped at me.

"Ed- Edward, Edward killed Bella!" Said fake crying.

"What!" She screamed, terrified.

"Yeah he told her that he loved you, more then her. And she snapped and tried to kill him, ran at him with a knife, he did the only thing he could do. He didn't want to!" I said trying to convince her of my lie. She instantly believed me.

"Oh poor Edward." She said crying because Edward almost kind of sort of, had his life threatened. "Bella's dead! And you say 'poor Edward'?" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Of course! He could go to prison! I doubt he would do good in prison." She pointed out. I almost went into a fit of hysterics. Thankfully Jasper was there. "Why wouldn't he?" I asked slightly amused.

"He doesn't look to be a good fighter." she said I could hear the smirk in her voice. Edward stiffened, taking it as if it was a insult. Kinda was.

"yeah I totally agree" I lied, knowing that he _could _get shot in the head stabbed in the chest and swallow a razor and not even need to go to the hospital. Vampire strength you know?

"So anyways wh-" She stopped mid word. "Wait!" she squealed a little too loud for my sensitive ears. "Did you say he killed he because she tried to kill him for saying that he love me?" She screamed. And I shouted at the dumb ass for screaming in my ear. "What is wrong with you! Do not scream in my ear!" I shouted. I heard a gasp and a whimper. "Sorry" she whispered, not daring to talk louder. "better" I complimented.

"So Edward loves me?"

"Yeah"

"I knew it"

"yeah whatever."

"what do you mean?"

"He fell and hit his head the other day."

"So?"

"So? That might be the reason he is suddenly going insane."

"for killing Bella?" she questioned.

"No…" I smirked.

"I hate you!" she screamed, right before she hung up.

**Bella's POV**

I came in when they all started bursting into a fit of laughter, over something I know something about. I smirked knowing I could get the information out of Edward. "What's so funny?" I asked raising my eyebrows questing. "Nothing just something on TV, love" He answered and quickly turned on the TV. As if wouldn't notice. "Right….." I said a little harsh. He Didn't have to lie. So I walked to the couch where Edward was sitting and he greeted me with open arms. Expecting me to sit right beside him, like normally. But I walked past him and sat on the other end of the couch away from him. He lied to me after all. "OH! REJECTED!" Emmett laughed is booming laugh. **(A/N: I always picture Emmett and the paul the giant with the blue ox, chopping down trees.) **

"Shut up" Edward glared. "haha!" I laughed. Making him mad. He stared in utter confusion. "You lied to me" I reminded him. "It was out of love" He said smirking. I glared I wasn't in the mood. "what?" He asked looking innocent. _so sexy….._ I thought. Apparently he heard me, cause he smirked, and said, "I knew you thought so."

"How did you read my mind?"

"Since I have been around you for so long it has gotten easier to read your mind, on the simple thoughts."

"Oh, well don't comment on the thought! I couldn't help myself."

"Jasper, Emmett I'm telling her the plan!" He shouted over to his brothers. "Oh no you are not!" they shouted at the same time. I glared. "Oh yes he is!" I screamed at them. Then turned towards Edward and smiled seductively leaning closer. I smiled and whispered, "please?"

"He leaned back away from me. It felt like I just got shot right through the heart. Rejection hurts, especially when you get rejected by your boyfriend! "Oh now you want to sit by me." he smirked. "Well you tried to use me." He said playing the 'you tried to use me' card just like I tried to use the 'you lied to me' card.

Well I was determined to get my way! I fluttered my eyelashes, and smiled sweetly. "Please?" I tried again.

He leaned closer to me and was right to my face he whispered, "Nope" and popped the p. He leaned back and laughed at my pouting face. Then smiled. "Rejection hurts huh?" He asked.

"I-I thought you- you , l-loved me." I stuttered fake tears running down my face, my eyes pleading. "Oh Bella! I do love you! I really do, I was just joking! Don't cry love, I'm not rejecting you!" He pleaded. He opened his arms accepting me. And I got pulled into his lap, I leaned my head on his chest. He kissed my hair. I was good at this. He said wasn't but I am. "Will please tell me?" I pleaded. "I can't Bella." he looking down trying to get me to understand. "But I tell you everything." I protested. "I would never keep anything from you."

Jasper and his big mouth ruined my plan. I was about to get my way when, Jasper laughed. "Bella, your forgetting that I can read emotions too. And right now you major emotion is humor, and competitive. You little crying session, is fake." He snorted. Edward glared at him. Then pulled me away from him so he could see me biting my lip. "Thought you didn't lie to me?" He snorted. "I was going to tell you" I objected. He kissed me and forgot about his secret. Lost in his lips. Like always he pulled away too soon. Being the responsible one.

**Edward's POV**

Bella pouted when I pulled back ,too soon. I smirked and she stuck her bottom lip out more. "Edward! We need to get back to work!" Emmett whispered for only vampires to hear. "Bella, love, I have to go. Hang out with Alice, if you want." I frowned. "OK" She said. I kissed her again, longer this time.

She smiled at me, and left. I frowned, my Bella was leaving, at the moment. "Lets get back to the plan", I sighed.

**Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in REVIEWS! Also I want to say thank you to all of the people who add my story and me to favorites an alerts! THANKS GUYS!!! Chapter 4 will be up by maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. Hopefully sooner. I'll try. =] **


	4. Edward needs a white padded room

**Hey people I'm starting on this on Saturday so maybe I can get some of the work done. =] Well here goes chapter four. It might be the last. =[ But I'm still debating! So don't get sad. =P ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I say I never will own twilight. **

**Alice's POV**

"I just had a vision!" I said shouting at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella was right beside me. "We have to tell Bella! So she can play along!" Bella stared at me then Edward. "Explain!" She demanded. So we told explained the prank and the call. And how she's dead. And got involved in the prank! "This is gonna be good." Bella cackled and rubbed her hands together while throwing her back, to an even more evil laugh.

She kind of scared me. "Bella you have to play this right!" I squealed. I hope she doesn't ruin it! "Relax, Alice, I will do fine." Bella laughed, more natural this time. I

believed her and we went to work. I was so excited that I was going to give Bella a make over.

Edward was getting ready to go to Jessica's, along with Jasper and Emmett was setting up the pranks, perfectly. It was all going according to plan. Emmett called up Jessica, to set it up.

"Jessica!"

"Yes?" she asked slightly confused.

"Oh my god! Edward is a complete maniac! He- he killed m- my Rose!" He wailed.

"Oh my god why?" she screamed.

"He said that she was annoying him. So he killed her!"

"What!" she screamed terrified.

"I called to tell you that he came to kill you next, said that 'he was unhappy with you, for some reason I don't know." He said sounding scared.

"What!" She whispered, no longer able to scream.

"You hide, or run, or get a gun and kill him Jessica, kill him!" He said sounding as if he was crying rather then laughing.

"why not you?"

"I can't kill my brother."

"Okay I'll do it, I'll kill Edward." She agreed.

**Dun Dun Dun…. Hmm maybe it would be more dramatic if Edward wasn't vampire. Haha, but it does leave a cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't pasted in a long time, very busy. =[ So I thought I owed you this at least. **


	5. special brownies

**READ A/N!**

**A/N: this is a filler chapter to make it longer! Alice and Bella IM on there cell phones (new technology you know? They got the hook ups, my home skillet pancake. during school. Edward and Emmett join in later. Tell me what you think? Also I HAD the perfect plan, me being add and not having a good memory I forgot. So if you have any ideas tell me in reviews. (the story will start up again from last chapter in chapter six!) **

**Setting: In English class. **

**By the way I am not doing a disclaimer for every chapter, you already get the picture that I do not own twilight. =] oh and THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Edward: sexier then you since 1901**

**Bella: clumsier then you since 1990**

**Alice: shopaholic fortune cookie **

**Emmett: Barbie Girl**

Clumsier then you since 1990: Me and Alice made brownies in home ec.

Shopaholic fortune cookie: not just any brownies either…..

Sexier then you since 1901: what kind of brownies?

Clumsier then you since 1990: should we tell him?

Sexier then you since 1901: yes you should, love.

Shopaholic fortune cookies: Sure why not we already made them anyways…. And ate them…. ALL of them. =]

Clumsier then you since 1990: Okay fine we made very SPECIAL brownies!!!

**(A/N: yep you read correctly special brownies. I thought it would be funn. To write this.)**

Sexier than you since 1901: no… you didn't! where did you get the ingredients!?!?!

Shopaholic fortune cookie: Don't worry my bro-tha! Your stash is fine, Bella knows a guy, who knows a guy who knows a girl, who knew a guy, who killed a guy, who knew a dog, who knew loved a cat, who chased a mouse, who lost his tail, who lost his mouse, who ate some cheese, who screamed 'don't eat me!', who knew a guy, who knew a guy who knew a guy, who knew three guys and girl who ha had a dog, who read the paper, who knew a bald guy, knew a guy who sold newspaper, who knew a guy who sold special ingredients!!!!

Clumsier then you since 1990: Oh my Edward! He has a stash! Why didn't you tell me my sexy lemon gum drop?

Shopaholic fortune cookie: Sexy lemon gum drop??? Haha!! Randomness rul-ocks!! (combo of rules and rocks!!) and yes he has a stash. I like a lot better when he on his special ingredients. MORE FUNN!

Sexier than you since 1901: Don't call my sexy lemon gum drop, and Alice how could you tell her!?

Barbie girl: IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLS LIFE IS PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC, YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERY WHERE! IMAGINATION LIFE IS CREATION! TAKE IT BELLA…..

Clumsier then you since 1990: COME ON BARBIE LETS GO PARTY AHAH HAH HAH.

Barbie girl: I forgot my theme song!

**(A/N: yeah there names are way too long so bella is clumsy (obviously =]) Edward is sexy, Emmett is Barbie, and Alice and shopaholic.)**

Clumsy: don't worry Barbie, lets cheer instead! 2 4 6 8 who do we appreciate?

Barbie: Edward! Edward!

Sexy: yeah?

Clumsy: were cheering! 3 5 7 9 who is really fine?

Barbie: Oh damn girl Edward for sure! He has a nice butt

Clumsy: I know! Not too flat and not too round.

Barbie: Have you seen his hair? So nice and fluffy….

Clumsy: you just want to touch it….

Barbie: Have you ever touched it? He won't let me. -pouts-

Clumsy: -grins- yep…. I got to touch his butt too!

Barbie: What! I tried to touch his butt, (you just cant help it) and he punched me in the face!

Clumsy: he loves me

Sexy: please quit talking about me. It's very uncomfortable….

Clumsy: Oh come on Baby…. You know you like the attention!

Shopaholic: BELLA! You ignored me! How could you?

Clumsy: Sorry…. Well guess what….

Shopaholic: what?

Clumsy: I CUT THE CHEESE!

Sexy: That is not very lady like……

Shopaholic: haha no way! Was it Swiss cheese?

Clumsy: no it was cheddar cheese.

Shopaholic: How come they make American cheese and not Spanish and French cheese?

Clumsy: They left out the Chinese and Japanese and Russian cheese too.

Shopaholic: they really shouldn't leave other states out like that…..

Clumsy: I know they might get there feelings hurt.

Shopaholic: I say we send them a email to the cheese company…

Clumsy: I love the idea! Oh sweet cheeks!!! We need emails!!

Sexy: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN**!**!! and the email address is 

**-Bella and Alice start writing the letter. **

_Dear company man,_

_We think it is wrong for you to leave the states Spanish, Chinese, French, English, Japanese, Dutch, Russian, and the German, out of the cheese business. Please be nice and give them there own cheese too, don't be a hypocrite. And remember WORLD PEACE IS NEEDED! By the way I CUT THE CHEESE!!! Aha…… I love cheese, It goes with everything….. Bread, eggs, bacon, toast, hamburgers, French fries, tator tots, grilled cheese, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, stewed potatoes, sweet potatoes, yam, by the way I love potatoes too, so tell the potato guy too. _

_-Your friend Alice and Bella- _


	6. author's note

**Read A/N!!!!!**

**Okayy so this is an authors note please don't skip it!! It is REALLY important. Do you want the story to end next chapter and start a new story. OR keep it going? I need to know because I don't what to do. I'm stuck =( Review soon so I can start writing I hope to get chapter 6 up soon!!! So…………………………….. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. what happened?

**Back to the actual story. Chapter 6.……**

**Previously: **"**Okay I'I'll kill Edward." She agreed**

**Jessica's POV**

I had got my dad's gun, and sat on the couch aiming the gun at the door, but could I really do it? Could I kill Edward? The world would hate me for killing the sexiest thing living. But whether they hate me or not I have to save my own life. After all I am what this world revolves around…. What ever will it do with _me_? 

Edward should be coming by soon, that's when I shoot him. Although I will miss him. I knew he would end up leaving Bella, and chose to love me! But I didn't think he would kill Bella. Now me? What have I done?

Oh no I hear a car! That must be him. Well maybe I can, I think, I will kill Edward. -_You hear Edwards foot steps and then the doorknob slowly opens and as soon as Edward is in the doorway………… BAM! Jessica falls to the ground. _

**Whoa dang….. Jessica falls to the ground? What happened? **

**Sorry I know this is a really short but yeah you wanted the story to be longer, and well this is how I'm going to make it longer. It will probably end by the next two or three chapters. Then I will start up again on Undying Love then I will do the other story!!! I will post the next chapter today IF you…….. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! What do you think happened? **


	8. The End

**Yep!!! Chapter seven! Guess what?!?!?!?! I just got done watching Journey to the Center of the Earth twice!! It is ah-mazing!! But it's not that 3D-ish =[ But I watched it without the glasses. Although they are awesome!! So dorky and yet so amazing…… Any ways! Back to the story!!! **

**Previously: **_You hear Edwards foot steps and then the doorknob slowly opens and as soon as Edward is in the doorway…………BAM! _

**Edward's POV **

I was driving to Jessica's house to 'kill' her, Jasper in the back. We were talking over the plan.

"You have to say your lines perfectly!" Jasper said, obviously getting carried away.

"You must control my emotions perfectly." I laughed.

"But you can't mess up! It's all on you." Jasper said.

"No Jazz, actually it's all on _you_." Oh how wrong he was.

"How might that be?" He was asked me confused.

"Because, you must control my emotions, making me sad, angry, calm, desperate, in pain, agony, and all of those. But if you mess up and accidently sent a wave of amusement out, then I start laughing and the whole thing is ruined and then I will have to kill her, for she will know our secret…" I said smirking, no way I was taking the blame.

"Ugh, must you always win?" He asked getting angry.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

We were getting close to her house and I could hear her thoughts. _The world would hate me for killing the sexiest thing living. _I chuckled at her thoughts. Yeah I am pretty damn sexy. I smiled happy to be me. Obviously Jasper felt my self pride I had for myself. "Hmm, Edward, don't be so cocky." Jasper smirked.

"I can't help it, it's hard not to be cocky when your this freakin sexy." I laughed.

He stared at me in shock, not ever seeing me act this way. We pulled in the drive way, and got serious. "go hide!" I ordered. He nodded and ran vampire speed into the backdoor, and into the house. She didn't even notice. I walked slowly making it more dramatic and making sure she could hear me coming, this had to be perfect.

I slowly turned the know and walked in slow slowly. I was getting impatient and Jasper saw this so he did a calm wave. Thank Jasper! As soon as I was in the door way completely………………

**(A/N: this part will explain the **_Jessica fell to the floor part. _**)**

**Jessica's POV**

I pulled the trigger and watched in horror as the bullet hit him in the chest. I couldn't believe I did it, I actually shot him. He fell down dramatically obviously in pain. My mouth gapped. It hurt to see him like that. "Love…. I was come to tell you that I love yo-" He stopped mid-word and dropped his head back.

"No!" I screamed, and fell to the floor beside him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I thought you were going to ki-kill me!" I stammered out. I started to cry hysterically, kissing him on the cheek, then lips.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to bust out laughing, when she started crying. Luckily Jasper was here. To calm me down. Thank you Jasper. I laid there not breathing my dead heart not beating obviously lying so still enough to be dead. Technically I was dead, just not sleeping dead more like vampire, immortal type of dead.

When she leaned down to me, I tensed up. Oh hell no this was not part of the plan! She kissed my cheek. Oh okay that wasn't that bad I mean at least it wasn't on the lips. Thank god. No wait no! She kissed me on the lips, and then stroked my forehead, I almost threw up. If I could.

After about three hours of her crying hysterically, Bella rushed in the door, wearing a ripped shirt, and muddy jeans, she had dirt in her hair, and a red blood stains all over her shirt. She looked like she was stabbed about ten times then buried, then dug her away out, and came back from the dead.

"Edward!" She cried hysterically. Then she ran to my side. "What did you do?" She growled. I was surprised, I never heard her growl before. She sounded pretty dang convincing. "BELLA!" Jessica screamed.

**Jessica's POV**

Oh. My. God. Bella came back from the dead! "ho-how, how did you…." she interrupted my question. "Shut the hell up! You killed Edward! You-You, You stupid head!" She screamed at me. I stared at her hurt by her words. How dare she call me a stupid head. "You big dummy!" I shouted back at her. Take that! Wait a second, she is supposed to be dead! "You are supposed to be dead!" I shouted utterly confused. "I came back for Edward, I am dead Jessica…." She said as if it was obvious. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Don't hurt me!" I screamed. I was terrified.

All of a sudden she fell to the floor, and about three cops busted down the door pointing there guns at me twenty more cops were outside doing the same. Put your hands in the air!" The big cop said. Too many doughnuts? I did as I was told and the other two rushed to handcuff me and checked to see if I had anything on me. "Your going to jail! For killing to miners!" he shouted, in my ear. "What!" I shrieked. ?They brought me down town and locked me up.

**Edward's POV**

I busted out laughing once everyone was gone, and Bella, Jasper, and I were making fun of Jessica. "Let's down and see her!" Bella shouted, getting up. "Yeah! And lets get something to hit her with!" I shouted. Thinking of all the random things I could hit her with. We settled on a random animal. And set off to go scare Jessica.

**Jessica's POV**

I was sitting there on that nasty bed in the jail cell. I couldn't believe this! That's when I went into shock! Bella, Edward and Jasper were all in my Jail cell holding random animals. Bella had a duck, Jasper had a chicken, and Edward had a monkey. "hello, Jessica!" They all said in unison before they all started whacking me with their animals. AHH!!!" I scream "Stop that!!" They all laughed evil dark laughs, and started chasing me around the jail cell hitting me with their animals.

**THE END!!! **

**Yes I am sorry this is the end. But Don't be sad I am writing another story it's called Mike get's revenge! REVIEW THE STORY AND THE PRANK!! Was is what you were expecting? **


End file.
